fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Chiryoku Hime
Chinryoku Hime is one of the main Cures from Super Smash Pretty Cure!. She is a part of the Melee Team. Hime is a friendly and lovely young girl, whose family is wealthy. She is the student council vice president and a member of the school Archery team. Her alter ego is Cure Zelda (キュアゼルダ Kyua Zerudā) and her theme color is purple. She also has a second alter ego, which is Cure Sheik (キュアシーク Kyua Shīku). Cure Sheik's theme color is blue. History TBA Personality Hime is a friendly and lovely young girl, whose family is wealthy. She is depicted as a kind and benevolent girl. She is a caring, graceful and self-sacrificing person. Hime's wisdom is her most valuable attribute. She upholds her responsibilities no matter the cost and is always willing to help her friends. Appearance Hime has bolde hair and blue eyes. As Cure Zelda, her hair changes to brown and she wears a little golden crown with a blue jewel. Her Pretty Cure outfit looks like a short version of Princess Zelda's dress. It's a white dress with a purple layer. She wears white gloves and a golden belt. Cure Zelda wears white boots with purple folds at the top. At her back she wears a kind of a cape, like Princess Zelda in A Link Between Worlds does. As Cure Sheik, her hair grows and is tied into a loose ponytail. She wears a blue shirt with light blue frills and a red band where her CureMote. She wears a skirt in a darker shade of blue than the shirt is. She wears blue boots. A light blue ribbon is tied around her neck and a white ribbon is tied around her head. Her accessories include white and blue arm warmers like Sheik has and black leggings. Relationships Momojo Momoka - Shiken Bella - Pretty Cure Cure Zelda Light Princess of Wisdom! Cure Zelda! 知恵の光お姫様！キュアゼルダ！ Chie no hikari ohimesama! Kyua Zerudā! Cure Zelda (キュアゼルダ Kyua Zerudā) is Hime's Pretty Cure alter ego. Her powers are based on wisdom. She resembles the crown princess of the Kingdom of Hyrule. She transforms by saying Pretty Cure Smash Mode On!. Her basic attack is Goddess Magic. She has a bunch of sub attacks, based on Zelda's moves in Super Smash Bros. She also has a ultra finisher called Light Arrow. Cure Sheik Knowledge of the world! Cure Sheik! 世界の知識！キュアシーク！ Sekai no chishiki! Kyua Shīku! Cure Sheik (キュアシーク Kyua Shīku) is Hime's second Pretty Cure alter ego. Her powers are based on wisdom. She resembles one of the last surviving Sheikah from Hyrule. She transforms by saying Pretty Cure Smash Mode On!. Her basic attack is Mystic Knife. She has a bunch of sub attacks, based on Sheik's moves in Super Smash Bros. She also has a ultra finisher called Silver Arrow. Attacks - Sub Attacks= Cure Zelda *'Diamond Love' (ダイヤモンドラブ Daiyamondo Rabu) *'Fire Bomb' (ファイアーボム Faiābomu) *'Princess Wind' (プリンセスウインド Purinsesu Uindo) *'Shining Circle' (シャイニング·サークル Shainingu· sākuru) Cure Sheik *'Needle Storm' (ニードルストーム Nīdoru Sutōmu) *'Burst Grenade' (バースト·グレネード Bāsuto· gurenēdo) *'Hyper Jump' (ハイパージャンプ Haipā Janpu) *'Chain' (チェーン Chēn) }} Transformation "Pretty Cure Smash Mode On!" - Pretty Cure Smash Mode On! is the official transformation speech used by Chiryoku Hime to transform into Cure Zelda in Super Smash Pretty Cure!. "Pretty Cure Force Smash Mode On!" - Pretty Cure Force Smash Mode On! is the official transformation speech used by Chiryoku Hime to transform into Cure Zelda in Super Smash Pretty Cure!. Etymology Chinryoku (知力) - Chinryoku means "Intelligence". Also Chi (知) means "Knowledge" and Chikara (力) means "power". Her name is based on her power as Cure Zelda and Cure Sheik. Hime (ひめ) - Hime means "princess". It is a reference to Zelda's royal status in The Legend of Zelda. Cure Zelda - Zelda can be a short version from Griselda. It can also be a feminine form of Selig. But the name "Zelda" is based on Princess Zelda a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Cure Sheik - The name "Sheik" is based on Sheik a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Trivia *Hime has the same voice actress as Zelda in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *She shares her name with Shirayuki Hime from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Gallery Cure Zelda.png|Cure Zelda Cure Sheik.png|Cure Sheik References Category:Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Purple Cures Category:Super Smash Pretty Cure Category:Super Smash Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female